Port mirroring is a technique used on a network switch to send a copy of network packets seen on one switch port (or an entire VLAN) to a system on another switch port, for example, a network monitoring connection. Remote port mirroring involves sending mirrored packets from one switch port to another switch port. Port mirroring may be commonly used for network traffic monitoring devices, such as intrusion-detection systems.